This Is A Cruel World, We Live In!
by mozhamadness
Summary: This World We Live In Is Cruel, but Mercedes World has been Crumbling from the Begin! How will she change it? Who can save her from her life?
1. Opening

He struck her face with a mighty blow, that was the third time in a row. Gripping her hair pulling her back across the kitchen floor he punched her in her face again. "Why cant you get anything I tell you to do right, huh, speak up" he yelled. " I-I-I didn't me.." he punched her in her gut. She screamed to the top of her lungs begging him "please Finn, please stop Im sorry I didn't mean to,I-I-I" she stuttered trying to get her words out she was crying and screaming so hard, between trying to run away from Finn, Mercedes was completely weak and limp. "Finn, babe, I didn't mean to put cheese on your hamburger I swear" she said blowing out a hard breath. "Im sorry, really babe please just don't hit me I'll fix another one or make it up to you I swear". Finn had finally stopped hitting her long enough for her to answer. He stood up completely looking down at her on the floor and said "yea your gonna make it up to me alright, get your ass up stairs now" he demanded.

Mercedes did as she was told, she lift her already sore body off the ground wiping tears from up under her chin. She was already familiar with these type of_ freak abusing moments_ she called them, when Finn would say one thing get mad and completely say another. She remembered his exact words, Mercedes make yourself useful and make some damn dinner, **cheeseburgers** to be exact, the games coming on, and hurry couldn't understand what did she actually do and why did he beat her this time? And most importantly why the heck am I married and still with him? Without saying a word Mercedes just walked in their room and sat on her side of the bed, still wiping tears.

"You really wanna make Finny happy Cedes" he asked walking towards her. She nodded yes and looked up at him. Despite her very black eye and purplish blue cheeks, he kissed her swollen lip and pulled her blouse over her head. Without saying a word Mercedes let Finn completely undress her and enter her body. Tryig not to give him the satisfaction Mercedes turned her head facing a picture of her Mom and Dad and prayed he would be finish soon. But its like he kept going like he could read her mind. Grinding in and out, in and out, Finn pleasured himself. Mercedes closed her eyes and imagined her highschool sweet heart Sam, why in the hell did she break it off with him. She opened her eyes thinking, _I'm paying for it everyday._ She was no where interested in Finn's kisses and sex talk she was done, really done.

Finn finished, and left Mercedes in the room. He pulled up his underwear and jeans and went back down stairs to finish watching the game. Mercedes layed in the middle of the bed naked in fetal position. Hugging herself and crying she said aloud "Where is my superman Sam, Sam please help me, I need you, I want

* * *

**Author's Note: Um I completely do not no where this came from, yes its very dark and maybe distrubing to some. But I was kinda in a dark place myself when I wrote it so that explains it, by the way I dont know where this is headed I think it has potential so I dont know, but Thanks for reading, please comment, let me know how you feel! xoxo :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Mercedes woke up the next morning smiling she thought about Sam all night in here sleep. She smiled even harder when she started feeling soft kisses on her forehead, then she woke up to see it was just Finn telling her to wake up and get breakfast started. She sign and rolled her eyes getting out of bed. She walked in the bathroom to take a shower. She was still sore from last night, while in the shower Mercedes thought some more about Sam. Then she noticed just how many bruises were on her body. She started to cry but she caught herself, it was no use.

Mercedes snapped out her day dreaming and reflections, if she had been late getting breakfast to Finn he would kill her. She rushed and put on a long sleeve back shirt and black jeans. Of course like much of her life Finn controlled everything she did and wore. He said _blacks are your only color Mercedes my God you know your fat; I don't know why you would keep up that ridiculous taste of fashion_. He also told her _you're not living whatever fantasy and dream you want to come true Mercedes, women are meant to be in 3 career positions the laundry room, the bed room, and the kitchen you need to be a stay at home house __**Wife**__._ Mercedes clearly did not understand why she was with him; she couldn't even remember what brought them to be together at this point.

_"Hi I'm Finn I noticed you from across the room sitting here reading, and I said to myself there's my future wife, mother of my kids, man…I could make a lot of men jealous with you on my arm". Mercedes looked up from her analogy book and smiled at Finn. She sipped her coffee and said "how could you see a complete stranger from across the room and assume you will spend the rest of your life with them…I could be serial killer who killed all her past boyfriends, still wanna press your luck". Finn said hesitantly "yes I do Ms. Jones". "How do you know my name?" Mercedes said suspiciously. Finn sat down and said "you think I wouldn't know the name of my future wife, mother of my children, trophy on my arm?"_

Mercedes snapped out of her day dream just in time she almost burned the eggs, Finn would've been pissed. Ten years ago at a coffee shop studying for an analogy test Mercedes meet her soon to be husband Finn, she regretted letting him sit down at her table ever since. "Are you done, Jesus Christ Mercedes it takes you two years to accomplish any fucking thin". Mercedes quickly fixed Finn's plate and put it on the table, she didn't have much of an appetite but she knew if she didn't sit down and eat too it would start and argument. She couldn't risk it not today, not the way she was feeling.

They ate breakfast in silence, then Mercedes asked Finn "Honey can I be excused from the table I'm not feeling to well today I'm sorry, but it's important". "Whatever Mercedes I'm tired of looking at you anyway, and while you're upstairs how about you cover those damn bruises on your face, you look awful". Mercedes jaw dropped she kept saying in her head _I look awful I look awful if you don't wanna see the fucking bruises don't put them there asshole._ But instead she settled for a simple "of course dear…. your right I'll go fix that right now".

Sitting on the bed Mercedes thought about her next move even though it didn't seem like she was really tired and had - had enough. Then she heard the front door close and Finn's car start it was a sign that the coast is clear. Mercedes got up and did her daily chores, at around 3 o'clock she turned the tv on to see that there was this Big Comic Book Convention coming to California. She instantly smiled thinking of Sam, and then she paused. "Omg, I wonder if Sam will be there" she said. Mercedes smiled, ran upstairs and marked her calendar for that day Saturday, she couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 2

The Comic Con Convention was four days away and Mercedes was so excited, no matter what Finn said or did she never stopped smiling. She had everything planned out on Friday, for after Finn got off work. She was going to cook him a candle lit dinner, rub his feet, bathe him, and then beg him to allow her to go see her parents on Saturday. Nothing could be more perfect and she had a gut feeling that this week was going to be great. Her only fear was, what if he didn't come? She tried to keep this thought from her mind.

By Tuesday Finn started getting suspicious, his usual down in the dumps wife was so happy and chipper all the time that it was starting to getting on his nerves. He walked into the kitchen while she was cooking and stared at her. She looked over saying "what's wrong with you". "I was gonna ask you the same damn thing Mercedes". "Why the hell are you so chipper" he concluded. "Finn have you been drinking? What are you talking about" she said walking over to him and before she kissed his lips she said "go sit down and I'll finish dinner, feed it to you, and you can choose what you want for dessert" she winked. Finn didn't know what had come over Mercedes but he loved it she was finally taking care of him like she should be.

After dinner Finn grabbed Mercedes waist pulling her to the sofa though she pleaded for him to let her finish cleaning the dishes, he wouldn't let her. He straddled Mercedes on his lap and started \ undressing her and kissing down her body. She tried to stop him but was reminded of her earlier conversation when she said he could chose his dessert. She was thinking homemade cookies or cake, Finn had another cake entirely in mind. Trying not to mess up her good week, Mercedes allowed Finn to pleasure himself, rolling her eyes in the process. Afterwards Mercedes took a shower thinking of Sam the whole time. Those lips, those eyes, she was so far gone in the head when it came to him that she might just pounce on him if she were to see him on Saturday.

The week went quickly and it was finally Friday, Mercedes was so nervous that she spent the whole day praying to God that Finn had a good day at work so she could end the night perfect at home and see Sam on Saturday. To her luck God was in her favor. She got dressed up in this tight fitted red dress and put some black pumps on, all of Finn's favorites, ] She lit candles all over the house. and turned the lights off, waiting for Finn to arrive. As she heard Finn's car door close, she position herself on the sofa and laid out his dinner on the table. She was still very anxious, what if he blew up on her and told her she was dumb or stupid. But to her surprise Finn came in looked around spotted her and walked right over.

"Hi, handsome" she said in a seductive voice. "What is all this" Finn replied in amazement. "This is all for you baby" she said, "I cooked your favorite dinner t-bone steak medium rare, loaded baked potatoes, corn on the cob with sweet tea". Finn could've fainted as she listed the dinner menu. Then she said "and when we are done I'm going to rub your feet, take you up stairs and bathe you clean, so I can eat you for dessert". Finn was so turned on he could've skipped everything and settled for Mercedes right there on the couch. But he answered with a simple "ok" still in shock he followed Mercedes as she escorted him to the table.

After dinner Mercedes did just as she said she rubbed Finn's feet as he watched some of the game. Then when she was finished she asked him "are you ready for a bath baby? "Finn shook his head in agreement and they walked upstairs. After Finn undressed and got in the tub, Mercedes followed behind him, sitting with Finn in between her legs Mercedes gave him a sponge bath. After she was done Finn asked could they stay in for a while longer lying back on her chest. She agreed thinking this was the perfect time to ask about Saturday.

"Hey babe" she said hesitantly. "Yea" Finn said with his eyes closed. "Can I go see my mom and dad Saturday you know there getting older and need more help and..." before she could finish Finn said "sure, you've been on you best behavior this week, so why not". Just like that it was done she was so shocked she just sat there with her mouth open. When she snapped back she said, "Did you just say yes". "Yea" Finn said now facing her "why not you've been a good girl I guess" he finished leaning in for a kiss. She was still in shock so he was able to keep that kiss going for a while.

Finn then got out the tub grabbed a towel and reached for Mercedes hand. Putting her robe on for her Finn walked Mercedes back into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. Too happy for words Mercedes let Finn make love to her the whole night and all she could think about was Sam. _I'm going to get to see my Sammy! _

Today was the day, Mercedes took a shower and bathed in this light lilac and raspberry body wash Sam loved, and after the shower she put on a long-sleeved navy sheered shirt with some jeans and navy wedges. She looked in the mirror and frowned she would've had something sexier on if she still didn't have bruises on her body from Finn. She shook her head and said it doesn't matter because he's going to love the fact that your just in his presences. She smiled and walked down stairs, she said "Finn babe I'm headed to my parents' house you need anything before I go?" "Umm nope your curfew is 10, as always". She shook her head yes and left. She seriously had to be home before 10 or he would kill her.

Mercedes drove to the downtown area of Los Angeles; she parked her car and headed into the building. There was a sign that said Comic Con 2012, she couldn't believe she was actually going to see Sam, well she hoped so anyways. She walked around looked at few things glanced for Sam everywhere she didn't see him, she started to think he didn't come and she was foolish for thinking that he might have. Right when Mercedes was about to leave. Sam was standing at a nearby booth and caught a glimpse of a full figured brown skinned woman with long brown and gold curls in her head, a bang swooped to the side, the way her hips and thighs filled her jeans and he yelled "Cedes...Mercedes". Mercedes turned around looking to find where the familiar voice was coming from. "Mercedes it's me Sam...over here…to your left". Mercedes spotted Sam in a white v-neck shirt and blue jeans with some black chucks, she couldn't believe her eyes it was really him, _Sammy_ in the flesh. She covered her mouth not wanting Sam to see how big her smile was she was so excited she couldn't help herself. Sam pushed his way through people until he was face to face with his _Cedes_.

* * *

They stood and stared at each other's faces for 10 minutes before Mercedes managed to say "Hi Sam, funny seeing you here". Sam smiled and replied "even though you know this is the biggest comic con convention ever and l like collecting comics?" Mercedes looked down saying to herself _real smooth Mercedes real smooth_. "I just meant I can't believe you're here". Before Sam could reply some tall and fat guy bumped into Mercedes making her fall into Sam's chest. "Hey dude watch where you're going you idiot" Sam called after the guy. Sam looked down and helped Mercedes catch her balance and said "are you ok Cedes?" "I'm fine Sam really you don't have to make a scene". " she replied blushing at their physical contact. "Are you sure I don mind whooping ass for my favorite girl". he said smiling back at her.

"Hey why don't we go back to your place, and catch up if you don't mind". "Oh umm I just have to make a quick phone call first and then I can let you know, but it sounds perfect". Mercedes stepped outside and called Finn, after finding out he was at the strip club with his best friends and planned on staying out all night, she made her way back to Sam. "Sure you can come back to my house".

After Sam trailed Mercedes to her house they walked in and he sat at the dining table. "Oh where's my manners Sam do you want some coffee or tea?" "Uh why not I could use some coffee" Sam said smiling at Mercedes. When Mercedes reached up to grab some coffee from the cabinet her shirt rose, and Sam noticed a huge purple and black bruise on her side. He squinted at the sign of, it making sure he saw right. He stepped behind her, taking a closer look then helping her reach for coffee brushing slightly against her body. He felt her body tighten then relax when she realized it was him.

As she prepared his coffee, Sam walked round the house, he hadn't heard around town that she was dating anyone so he tried not trying to jump to conclusions, maybe she did that herself. Her new demeanor surprised Sam she was definitely not the same confident diva that she was when they dated in high school. And what was up with all the black? His Cedes love bright and bold colors, its what brought her to his attention in the first place all those years ago. He smiled at the memory until he saw HIM, a tall lanky boy who stood with Mercedes in several of the photos, who the fuck was this guy? Then he noticed a wedding photo. _What the hell she's married, I'm too late_.

It was a mood killer to say the least, Sam sat back down as Mercedes brought him his coffee. and "Having fun scoping the place" she giggled. Sam didn't. "That was a joke Sammy" she said softly. "Your married Mercedes, who is this fucking guy?" "Excuse me Sam what?" Mercedes said curiously. "Who the fuck is this guy? What does he do? Do I know him? How did you meet? Where did the fucking bruise come from?" Bombarded by questions and confused Mercedes responded back slowly "His name is Finn. He's a broker. We meet in college. Yes we are married. And what bruise she said to him with wide eyes. Sam stared into her eyes, he could tell she was keeping something from him, she looked terrified. He gently pushed her shirt up, grazing the bruise on her back, she winced in pain, " Who did this to you Cedes" he said gently but firmly. She winced as she felt his calloused hands graze the bruise on her back, she whispered back "Finn..." as tears began running down his face.

I'll kill him Sam yelled clenching his fists only stopping when he saw Mercedes jumped back in fear, what had Finn done to her? She was only the shell of the women he loved and it was breaking his heart. How often does he do this to you, Cedes? He said grabbing her hand, "everyday" she whispered back dropping her head in shame. She never waited Sam to she her like this. "Where is he? " Sam yelled again as rage flashed in his eyes. "No Sam really…no it's no big deal and its fine just don't do anything crazy Sammy" Mercedes pleaded with Sam, she could not let them fight over her, she would never forgive herself if Sam were to get hurt.

While Mercedes continued to plead with Sam, Finn walked through the door having forgotten his wallet at home. He looked at a worried Mercedes then at Sam then back to Mercedes. "What the hell is going on in my house Mercedes, who the fuck is this" he said pointing to Sam. Mercedes could tell Finn was somewhat drunk. "Finn baby this is Sam my high school friend he was in town and stopped by" She said hesitantly. "I thought you were at your parents' house?" "I was babe but I came home early" she replied. Finn looked at Sam and said "get the fuck out of here you big lipped bitch, you trying to kiss my mother fucking wife with those fucking lips, huh, you son of a bitch." Finn shouted.

Sam felt himself getting even more pissed off, he opened his mouth to say something to Finn when Mercedes stood in between them and said "wait maybe we should all just say good bye to each other and no harm is done" looking up at Sam she gave him a look saying _please don't hurt him Sam please_. Sam said "yea maybe I should". "Yes get out" Finn butted in. Sam turned away from the door and punching Finn out cold, Finn's nose started to bleed as he laid on the floor. Mercedes bent down and looked at Sam yelling "why Sam, why did you do that, I can't believe….oh my gosh Sam". Sam blood pressure was boiling watching her defend him. He yelled scaring Mercedes "go upstairs pack your stuff you're going back to New York with we you're not staying here, go now". Confused dazed and frantic Mercedes ran upstairs and packed a bag, she grabbed everything that was hers and put them into 3 big duffle bags. She was crying which was blurring her vision she didn't want Finn to hurt Sam she cared to much about him, and she also knew Finn wouldn't let her leave even if Sam tried.

Mercedes threw her bags down the stairs and Sam put then in his car, grabbing her purse Mercedes noticed Finn getting up out the corner of here eye. "You bitch you let him hit me, and where do you think you're going you worthless piece of shit." Mercedes fell to the floor as Finn had slapped her to the ground leaving a deep cut from a ring on this finger. Sam walked in and saw Mercedes bleeding and Finn standing over her. Sam reached behind his back and pulled out a gun. "Hit her again, I dare you" he demanded. Finn stood up wide eye watching the gun be pointed at him, Mercedes was screaming out "Sam no please…Sammy please don't do this". Sam looked a scarred and distraught Mercedes and put the gun down, he walked over to her but keeping a good eye on Finn. He gently picked her off the ground and walked to the door. He turned around and said "don't come looking for her or this will be waiting for you." He said lifting the gun in warning. Finn stood and watched as his wife and some dude named Sam left down the street together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, & follows. This story is slowly unfolding. Sorry if it may seem like I am taking so long to update this story, but I want it to be extremely good therefore it is taking me awhile. I have just added a helper lol, no actually there is a second writer that is helping me write. You can reach both of us on twitter or tumblr:**

**My Tumblr is ( .com) & my Twitter is ( mozhamadness)**

**Second Authors Tumblr is ( .com) & her Twitter is ( gorgeousmommaa)!**

**Dont be afraid to contact us, we do accept suggestions, & we can give spoilers if you ask for some! Thank You! xoxo -Mo**


	4. Chapter 3

Sam grabbed the heavy bags from Mercedes and threw them into the backseat of his car before helping a sobbing Mercedes into the car,  
she was limping she must have broken something in her scuffle with Finn.

Anger flashed in Sam's eyes and he closed them trying to fight the urge to go back and beat the crap out of the man who did this to  
his Cedes. He let out a breath before closing the door behind Mercedes and walking around to the driver's side, starting the car and  
driving off.

They drove in silence for a few moments, with only she sound of Mercedes sniffing and holding back tears. Finally at a red light, Sam  
turned to her asking " Are you okay?" while extending his hand to grab hers. She flinched and withdraws her hand trembling, she has been with  
Finn for far too long to trust the touch of a man.

Shocked at her response, Sam rubs her back with her fingers whispering, " its okay Cedes I'm not going to hurt you, its me Sammy". Somehow his words help sooth her and the trembling stops and points down at her ankle,  
" I.. think its broken" she says, wincing in pain. Sam frowns seeing that she is in pain and tells her that they will stop at a hospital  
as soon as they get out of the city returning his eyes to the road to prevent her from seeing the anger in his eyes.

They drive in silence for a bit longer before Mercedes asks quietly, "Sam where did you get that gun" she said eying the gun that sat in the  
compartment between their seats. Sighing Sam responded, " I'm a cop Cedes it's always with me." "What?!"

Mercedes responded genuinely shocked at this news, "since when…". " I finished my training a few  
months ago" he replied. " You know all about my super hero complex Cedes, I figured it was the closest way for me to be a super hero in  
real life. "

She grinned at him a little for this confession, to her Sam was always and would always be her superhero. He did not return  
the grin but gripped the steering wheel tightly saying " But I am no superhero I couldn't even save you from all that you were going  
through."

She stared at him and saw that tears were brimming in his eyes. " Sam.." she started " You didn't know…". 'I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"  
he yelled back at her. His loud voice scared her and she jumped back. He hadn't meaned to scare her, " I'm sorry Cedes, I just wish could  
have been there to help you.." " So do I " she whispered back "but its over now…"

Sam didn't want to start an argument with her as it was now 3 am and he could see that she was tired. "Close your eyes  
Cedes, I will wake you when we get to the hospital" She closed her eyes and quickly dozed into a deep sleep.

* * *

An hour later, Sam pulled into the hospital, he started to wake Mercedes but stopped for a moment to watch her sleep, she was so  
beautiful it took his breath away.

Reluctantly he gently shook her to wake her and whispered in her ear, " Cedes we are here baby".

Startled from her sleep. Mercedes started to scream thinking it was Finn. "Cedes Baby its me, Sammy" S am said stroking her cheek gently, what  
had that monster done to the strong, vivacious women he fell in love with he wondered.

Sam parked the car and then much to Mercedes protests carried Mercedes into the hospital. " I'm too heavy"  
Mercedes protested, she had heard it so often from Finn that she was starting to believe it. "No, your not" Sam responded firmly. " Your  
perfect" he said with a gentler tone that would have made Mercedes swoon if she was not in so much pain. Her ankle had swollen and was  
now three times its regular size. Sam and Mercedes sat in the waiting room in silence while waiting to see the doctor, Sam propped her foot into his lap as they waited.

The nurse asked Mercedes a few simple questions while they waited. "Name" " Mercedes Hudson" she said  
wincing at the way it sounded and the look on Sam's face when she said it. She filled out the rest of her paper work in silence as she waited  
for the doctor while Sam rubbed her legs gently only avoiding her swollen ankle. It broke his heart every time she flinched at his  
touch, he had to show her that she could trust him to keep her safe.

* * *

20 minutes later Mercedes was called to see the doctor. As Sam was not allowed to go with her he grabbed her hand and kissed it saying, " I  
will be right out here waiting for you, call for me if you need."Mercedes blushed at the public display of affection that she was not use to and nodded her head in response.

After a quick x-ray of her foot the doctor asked to do some blood work as he was fearful that  
Mercedes was anemic. She agreed and allowed them to place a cast on her leg while they waited for the results.

The doctor returned shortly saying, " Congratulations your pregnant, we contacted your husband as he was your emergency contact on file to let him know the exciting news and to let him know to pick you up as you will not be able to walk on that ankle for a few weeks." All of the blood drained  
from Mercedes face, " pregnant… ?" and then the realization hit her that Finn was probably on his way.

I've got to get Sam, she rushed over to the nearest wheelchair and wheeled herself out to the waiting  
area where she found Sam. " Sam we gotta go, Finn is on his way.."


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey all, sorry we haven't updated in a while forgive me! It's one thing after a next I swear! But any who here is Chapter 4 I hope you like it also I didn't write anything in the Chapter is was all (Roojieq) my fabulous co-writer whom I love :) So please message her your thoughts as well as reviewing on here. Much appreciated thank you until next time hopefully that won't be a whole month again!**

* * *

Finn punched the steering wheel our of rage, pregnant? The bitch was pregnant? He had enough trouble putting enough food on the table for her fat ass but a new baby? Who was to even say the child was even his as he thought of the blonde stranger she had run off with. His eyes slit in anger at this thought and he gripped the steering wheel and speed to the Hospital. He was going to kill her.

Meanwhile, Mercedes quickly hobbled to the car refusing to let Sam carry her. Sam rushed to her side and pulled her into his arm. "easy Cedes, I got you" lifting her with ease into his arms and carrying her the rest of the way. 'He is going to kill me!' she said sobbing into his chest. 'He is never going to hurt you again Cedes, I'll make sure of that" he said firmly as he gently placed her in the car, kissed her forehead and made his way to the drivers side. They sped off.

Just moments later, Finn arrived to hospital demanding to see his wife and was angered when he discovered that she was gone. That bitch is gonna pay he thought to himself on his drive home.

Mercedes and Sam drove in silence for a while until Sam said that they need to stop for the night. Mercedes became panicked, " we can't stop Sam he will find me, he will..." "Shh" Sam said placing a finger over her lip "It okay baby, ill keep you safe".

Upon arriving at a nearby hotel Sam grabbed his gun and placed it in his pocket before walking around to help Mercedes who was still terrified at the thought of stopping for the night. Sam pulled her into his arms.

Sam gently places Mercedes into a chair in the hotel lobby and makes his way to the front desk to get a room for them. Sam originally was going to get a separate room for each of them but reconsidered based on how terrified Mercedes was. He looked back at her and saw that she was nervously scanning the room for any familiar faces. There is no way that he was going to let her out of her sight. If Finn was as crazy as she made him out to be he didn't doubt him coming after her but he refused to scare Mercedes even further by telling her this.

He paid for their hotel room and made is way back to Mercedes, gently picking her up and carrying her to the elevator. Mercedes gripped tightly around Sam's neck as they made their way into their hotel room. He sets her on the bed before bringing in their bags.

Sam sets his gun on the night stand before telling Mercedes that he is going to take a quick shower and be right back. He saw the fear on her face and promised that he would be right back and to call for him if she needed him.

Mercedes hears the water start to run in the attached bathroom and starts to pace back and forth. What had she done, she was carrying the baby of a monster. There was no way she would allow her baby anywhere near Finn but what would Sam do when he found out? Would he leave her? All these questions swirled around Mercedes head as she continued to pace back and forth hobbling a little due to her injury.

Sam exited the bathroom with a single white towel wrapped around his torso he took in the site of Mercedes hobbling around the room muttering to herself. He couldn't hear what she was saying but watched in awe as she clutched her stomach and continued pacing. He quickly made his way to her saying "Mercedes stop, you shouldn't be walking on that foot. Despite her protests he lifted her and once again placed her on the bed. His body tingled as her hands accidentally slid down his bare chest as he set down. It had been far too long since he felt that sensation but he tried his best to push it out of his mind and looked at her with a worried face as she was still clutching her stomach. "Are you hungry" he asked her. Unable to speak without crying Mercedes shook her head to let him know she was not hungry.

Realizing he was still in a towel Sam quickly got up reaching for a change of clothes and handed Mercedes one of his t-shirts and a pair of his shorts to change into as he did not want to go through her bags. He made his way to the bathroom to change and allowed Mercedes the privacy to change in the bedroom.

Once she is sure Sam is in the bathroom she strips of her clothes and puts on the clothes provided to her by Sam. Unfortunately his short sleeves tee and shorts leave the several bruises that cover her arms and legs. Embarrassed she pulls covers on the bed over her so that only her face was exposed.

Sam exited the bathroom and grinned a little at the sight of Mercedes with the covers pulled up to her neck. He made his way to bed and lifted the covers to get in and gasped the sight of all the bruises that covered her body. Mercedes quickly yanked the cover back down and began to cry. Sam react instantly and lifted the covers pulling her into his arms. She sobbed against his chest as he stroker her hair to sooth her.

"He is not gonna hurt you anymore, baby I will keep you safe" he whispered to her, leaning in to kiss her forehead. She continued to weep until Sam began singing to her softly, " I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain.."

Mercedes smiled shyly at him remembering a simpler time when he serenaded her with that very song, she continue to gaze up into his eyes as he continues to sing to her until she dozes off. Sam watches her as she sleeps for a while before shutting off the light and dozing off himself.

Meanwhile, Finn arrives home and begins to search the house for clues as to where Mercedes could have gone. He is about to give up when he finds a jacket, most likely left behind by Sam in their quick getaway. Finn searches the jacket pockets and find a business card. Sam Evans, County Sheriff MPD (Michigan Police Department) Well Sam Evans I'm going to make you sorry you were born.

* * *

"Finn don't hurt him" Mercedes screams as she watches as Finn holds a gun to Sam's head and pulls the trigger. 'Sam, she screams as she is jolted out of her dream by the feeling of a strong set of arms wrap around her. She opens her eyes to see Sam holding onto her. She sobs into Sam's chest crying out. "I'm so sorry" repeatedly. Confused Sam grabs hold of her face gently and asks her what she is sorry for.

"I'm pregnant" she replies.


End file.
